


Hips

by pushkin666



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: BDSM, Bandslash, Bruises, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick likes to bruise Pete, likes to feel Pete come apart for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistressKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/gifts).



Patrick softly runs fingers over the bruised flesh and smiles as Pete's breath hitches. He continues to brush his fingers over the marks, exploring and matching them against his hands.

Pete lies quiescent on the bed, his eyes fixed on Patrick; giving himself to Patrick and trusting Patrick will catch him.

Patrick presses his thumbs and fingers hard against Pete's hipbones. Pete cries out and arches up from the bed pushing his body against Patrick's punishing hands, begging for more.

Patrick smiles at him, frames his hips with his hands and watches as Pete starts to come apart for him


End file.
